The Official Fanfiction University of the Island
by Ashly Potter
Summary: Brooke wasn't looking for an adventure, she just liked to write about it. Now she finds herself amongst the students and staff of OFUI. MiniPolar Bears, Ethan, and fangirls, oh my! Spin off of OFUM with permission
1. In Which Complicated Paper Airplanes

**January 1st, 2006: **Well, bugger. I promised myself I was out of the Fanfiction business. Oh well, I need something to do. If Miss Cam gave permission to someone else already, then I'll probably take this down (but I checked the list and it looks like no one asked). Enjoy:

I did get permission from the wonderful Miss Cam, so this is not a rip off, it's a spin off. There's a difference.

Anyway! Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: As stated before, Miss Cam started and therefore owns the idea of the Fanfiction Universities (besides, I'm not that smart to come up with this on my own). LOST and the Island and the characters et all belong to JJ Abrams ('The Creator'). If you apply to the OFUI, then you belong to me. And I believe that covers everything.

Chapter One: In Which Complicated Paper Airplanes Find Purpose

Brooke stared at her computer for the longest time trying to figure out how the hell she could end her story. She couldn't choose how to answer The Ultimate Question best this time and was being conflicted between two choices. 'Purgatory or Dream?' she thought to herself. 'If it's Purgatory, that sucks. But if it's a dream, then Sawyer doesn't exist,' it was a hard decision to make. Purgatory wasn't quite a popular answer with her, but the thought of Sawyer not actually existing wasn't very welcome, either.

Eventually, she decided to go with the widely popular (in other places) Purgatory theory. That way, she-that is, her character- and Sawyer could live happily together somewhere in heaven. It was perfect, it was sappy, but (most of all) it was easy.

Brooke yawned, stretched, and looked up at the clock. It was nearly midnight! 'Oh crap!' she thought. The rather unfortunate day school would be tomorrow played through her head as she quickly dressed in her pj's and threw the covers over her head, quickly shutting her eyes and trying to fall asleep. She would have succeeded too, if not for a little noise that she heard at the window.

She tried blaming it on the 'stupid, old house,' but it was less of a creaking noise and more of a soft 'tap, tap, tap' (which was becoming more and more impatient by the second).

"Go away!" Brooke mumbled, covering her head with her pillow. She didn't care is a mass murderer was taping at her window right now, she was _far_ to tired.

Curiosity, though, eventually got the best of her. She threw off her covers and angrily stormed toward the window. When she opened it to yell at whoever was throwing rocks at this ungodly hour of the night, a little paper airplane flew in, went in a circle around her room, and eventually crashed on her desk.

Brooke stared at the little, complicated paper airplane for a minute before finally slowly walking over to her desk. It had unfolded itself to revel what looked like an application form. Brooke stared at it, and then shrugged; What could be the harm in filling it out? She picked up her pen and began to answer the questions:

Name: Brooke Fox

Country: America

Race: Non-Island Human

Age: 16

Lust Object: Sawyer/James/whatever name he's going by this week

Favorite Character: Sawyer

Least Favorite Character: Kate

Favorite Pairing: Sawyer/me

I have seen: **All of the episodes**/most of the episodes/a couple of the episodes/read the episode descriptions/read the fanfictions

Have you ever written a Mary-Sue? **Yes**/No(Brooke didn't know what a Mary-Sue was, so she choose the safe answer (or so she thought). All she knew was that a lot of her favorite authors had said something about their writing being Sueish.)

Have you ever written slash? Yes/**No**

Have you ever written a songfic? **Yes**/No

If so, which song(s) did you use? Time of Your Life (At the moment, Brooke couldn't remember who had written it.)

Are you a part of a Lost community? Yes/**No**

If Yes, explain the nature of the community:

I am afraid of: **Ethan**/**Locke**/Polar Bears/Boars/**Unseen Monsters**/planes/**heights**/numbers/**dead people who won't stay dead**/other (please specify)

I will not blame the Official Fanfiction University of the Island (OFUI) for any harm I may sustain during my attendance at the University. Anything that may happen to me is the result of my own stupidity, and I take full responsibility.

Signed: Brooke Fox

Yawning, she set the paper down and crashed on her bed, not noticing the paper then re-assemble itself into a plane and fly out the open window.

A/N Fill out the form and send to lost (dot) serenity (at) gmail (dot) com (also found on my profile). I need a beta reader. Right now my beta is Clippy the paperclip, and he isn't exactly doing the best job. Beta readers will be rewarded with lots of virtual chocolate! Please review (and don't leave your applications in the review, please)!

Signed, The ever powerful (cough) Miss Fawkes

1/1/06: Um…I DID have a Beta reader, but I'm sure she's forgotten about me. Who wants to take up the job?


	2. A Rather Rude Awakening

Chapter 2: A Rather Rude Awakening

Brooke woke up and immediately realized something was wrong. First of all, the bed she had woken up in was, in fact, not a bed at all, but a chair. And her ears were popping.

"Hallo! Are you awake?" a voice to Brooks' right inquired. She groaned and looked over. "Oh! Good!" The owner of the voice (which turned out to be a girl of about 20) smiled. "My name is Alex and I haven't been able to talk to anyone in _hours!_"

"'m Brooke," she replied rather sleepily. "Where're we?"

"I think it's an airplane." Well, that much was obvious.

"Good morning students!" said a (vaguely familiar) voice over the intercom. "Welcome to Flight 816, the only way to get to _your_ destination. If everyone would please sit back, relax, and fasten your seatbelts, the plane will be crashing soon. Thank you and have a nice day."

"Did that voice sound familiar to you?" Brooke wondered aloud.

"Did he just say the plane will be _crashing!_"

"Nonsense, they wouldn't-"

It was then the plane started to shake.

When Brooke awoke for the second time that day, she didn't know exactly how long she'd been out or what had actually happened. When she did know was that she was hurt and had sand in her mouth (among other places) which she had recently decided was a very unpleasant feeling.

"Come on everyone! We don't want to be late!" That same voice from the plane yelled over the groans.

Brooke rolled over on her back and looked over at who was yelling. Although she knew he _looked_ familiar, she was hurting in way too many places to care. Slowly getting to her feet, she started to follow everyone else to God-knows-where (but, if it had beds, she was happy). Eventually, Alex (who didn't seem half as hurt or traumatized as Brooke felt) managed to catch up to her.

"Does this place look familiar to you?" Alex asked.

Brooke, who had been watching her feet, looked up and around at the rest of her surroundings, which did, in fact, look eerily familiar…

"Holy shit! The caves!" someone in the back screamed. And then, all of a sudden, Brooke knew who the familiar voice and person was, why the plane crashed, and where they were.

"You didn't happen to fill out any odd paper work last night via a paper plane, did you, Alex?"

"You know, now that you mention it, I _do_ remember something…"

"Alright, students! Gather 'round, gather 'round!" the voice from the plane (the Pilot) yelled above the moans and groans of those who had just suffered a rather rude awakening from a plane crash. "Welcome to the Official Fanfiction University of the Island. The reason you have all been sent here is simple; you need to write better fanfiction. Here is where you will take classes and, eventually (maybe) acquire a fanfiction license for this fandom. Now, if you will please follow me _this_ way," as he started walking again, "I'd like to introduce you to our site coordinator, Miss Fawkes!"

Miss Fawkes was rather small, but had a glare on her face that clearly stated it would probably be a good idea _not_ to cross her (or, at least, not in the near future). "Congratulations, you are now, officially, enrolled as a student here at OFUI. Might as well lay down and get some rest as your first day officially starts tomorrow."

"Wait!" someone in the back yelled. "You mean we have to sleep _here_?"

Brooke looked around at where they had stopped; it was only about ten feet away from the Caves and almost exactly where some of the characters on the show actually slept. But, above all, it did _not _look comfortable.

"Well," Miss Fawkes said, drawing out the last letter, "most of you seem so eager to live on the Island and partake in Island life, I thought I'd give you that chance." She turned her heel and started walking the other way. "Good night and make sure to find a nice comfortable rock as a pillow."

This was not looking like a very fun vacation…

On the other side of the trees, away from the Cave encampment (and currently home to students), the staff sat comfortably underground inside the hatch (though it had obviously been slightly expanded in places in order to fit all the staff in nicely).

"I feel like this is the start of a very long year of being chased," Charlie said as he opened a soda by the table.

"As long as you let the mini's follow you, it won't be a problem," Fawkes said as she walked in from talking to the students. "They won't hurt you."

"Yeah, says you!" Charlie shook his head. "I don't trust anything trained by Ethan. I'd rather take my chances with the hormonal teenagers. At least I know how to deal with _those_."

"Says you," murmured Liam.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, baby brother."

Claire shrugged. "How bad could they possibly be?"

"You have not been to the other schools." Fawkes shook her head. "I _attended_ three of them. They form _clubs_ just to worship people."

"You mean I get a club now?" Sawyer said as he walked in with a smile on his face. "That doesn't sound so bad."

"You say that now, but just wait…"

"You are not very good with cheering us up," Charlie said.

Fawkes shrugged. "Well, you'll be meeting all the students tomorrow, and we'll see how you like them then…"


End file.
